Perdiéndote de nuevo
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Touya muere inesperadamente. Ocho años después el dolor de esa perdida regresa para Sakura con la aproximación de su matrimonio. Alguillo deprimente, pero les gustará.


_**Disclaimer: **Nuevo modo de decirlo... nop, no lo hay. Todos los personajes en este fic son de CLAMP. Mía es la trama, y la mente sádica de donde salió dicha trama. No gano dinero y una demanda sería injusta._

_**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos, espero que disfruten del fic, trata de... pues de lo que dije en el summary. Esto ha sido recientemente editado para corregir errores ortográficos, gramáticales, de sintaxis, etc etc, incluídos algunos como palabras ausentes o repetidas producto de ediciones anteriores hechas con un absoluto descuido. Bueno espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar reviews, siempre son bien recibidos._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**"Perdiéndote de nuevo"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

**o.O.o**

"¡Nooo!" – Con un gritó la joven de cabello castaño se despertó, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama.

La luz de una de las lámparas de noche se encendió y la figura que yacía a su lado se levantó, sentándose a su vez.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?" – Preguntó el joven, abrazando a la mujer que respiraba pesadamente y cuyo rostro aun estaba surcado por las lágrimas derramadas entre sueños.

"No es nada, Shaoran; tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo" – exclamó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo a su prometido.

"Ese sueño ha vuelto ¿verdad?"

"Sí, no sé porque, hace mucho que no pasaba" – respondió la joven, sonriendo ligeramente y desviando la mirada de la de Shaoran – "creí que lo había superado."

"Sakura, es normal; nadie podría superar del todo algo así" – exclamó él, abrazándola un poco más fuertemente.

"Creo que debe ser porque la fecha de la boda se acerca, siempre creí que él estaría ahí" – exclamó la joven, empezando a sollozar y enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Shaoran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _flash back_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_¿En serio te gusta?" – preguntó Shaoran, mientras él y Sakura salían de la joyería._

"_Sí, es hermoso, no puedo esperar a mostrárselo a Tomoyo" – exclamó Sakura, sonriendo a Shaoran antes de ver nuevamente el collar que le acababa de regalarle su novio en el escaparate de la tienda._

"_No es más hermoso que tú" – exclamó Shaoran, acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola por la cintura – "por qué no llamas a tu hermano y le dices que yo te llevo más tarde a tu casa; vamos a ver una película."_

"_No puedo Shaoran, Touya ya debe estar por llegar" – se disculpó la chica de dieciséis años – "además le prometí a Tomoyo que pasaría por su casa, mi hermano me va a llevar."_

"_Te puedo llevar yo, lo llamas y le dices que Tomoyo te pidió que fueras antes."_

"_No puedo, Shaoran, ya lo obligué a venir por mí en su único día de descanso, se molestaría si lo llamo y le digo que se levantó de la cama por gusto, en especial con lo lejos que está su casa" – rebatió la chica con una sonrisa, para luego mirar fijamente a los ojos de su novio – "¿Por qué no quieres que mi hermano me lleve?" – Preguntó finalmente – "y quiero la verdad."_

"_Está bien" – aceptó el muchacho – "es por esa moto, tu hermano conduce demasiado rápido" – admitió finalmente frunciendo el ceño._

"_Por favor, Shaoran; no empieces de nuevo con eso. Él sabe lo que hace y. . ." _

_El sonido conjunto de varias bocinas se elevó, cortando la frase de Sakura por la mitad; el ruido de vehículos frenando de improviso, de llantas quemando el pavimento, y el sonido de metal chocando contra metal llenaron el ambiente: el ensordecedor ruido de un accidente de tránsito._

_Sakura había girado en medio de todo ese ruido junto con las demás personas en la calle, sus ojos al igual que los de la demás gente habían visto la enorme motocicleta negra frenar, girar a una velocidad impresionante y estrellarse estrepitosamente contra una camioneta que acababa de pasarse la luz roja. La enorme moto se había encajado en el auto, parte por el frente y parte por debajo; su pasajero había volado sobre la camioneta, estrellándose contra los vidrios antes de volar hacia un lado, estrellarse contra el parachoques de otro auto y caer al pavimento. _

"_¡Hermano!" – Gritó Sakura, soltándose finalmente de los brazos de Shaoran que la había sostenido durante los interminables segundos que había durado esa horripilante escena, y corriendo desesperadamente hacia la figura del motociclista, pasando en su desesperada carrera sobre los muchos pedazos de un casco roto._

_Sakura corrió todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia el lugar en que yacía su la figura de su hermano._

_Shaoran corrió tras ella, Sakura se detuvo frente a la figura que yacía en el pavimento, y dejó escapar un sollozo horrorizado ante la imagen de Touya sangrando sobre el concreto. Shaoran la abrazó por la cintura, y trató de que apartara la vista de esa imagen, pero la joven se volvió a deshacer de sus brazos y se arrodilló rápidamente junto a la figura inmóvil._

"_Hermanito" – llamó con voz temblorosa – "Touya, hermanito, por favor despierta. Shaoran por favor, pide una ambulancia" – gritó Sakura volteando a ver a su novio con una expresión nerviosa y aterrorizada en sus ojos surcados de lágrimas, antes de volver a dar toda su atención a su hermano – "Touya, por favor, mírame; abre los ojos, has un esfuerzo, por favor" – rogó la chica, rodeando con los brazos a su hermano inconsciente; y enterrando finalmente su rostro en el pecho ensangrentado empezó a sollozar._

"_Sakura" – llamó una voz casi inaudible después de algunos momentos._

_La chica alzó al instante la cabeza, levantando su rostro, ahora manchado de sangre, hacia su hermano en el preciso momento en que Touya abría lentamente los ojos. La sangre aun manaba abundantemente de un lado de su cabeza, esparciéndose por el pavimento, tenía una amplia herida que cubría gran parte del costado derecho de su rostro, descendiendo por el cuello hasta terminar en el pecho._

"_Hermano, Shaoran ha ido por la ambulancia. Vas a estar. . ." – empezó Sakura, sonriendo al verlo abrir los ojos, pero aun dejando traslucir un miedo inmenso en su mirada. _

"_Sakura" – interrumpió Touya, cerrando los ojos por breves momentos – "dile a papá. . . que lo siento. . . que él tenía. . . razón. . . acerca de la moto."_

"_No hables" – ordenó Sakura, no quería oírlo hablar de ese modo – "necesitas ahorrar fuerzas, se va a molestar mucho contigo y deberás decírselo tú cuando te recuperes."_

"_No podré... hacerlo, hermanita... perdóname... por no quedarme contigo."_

"_No digas eso, por favor" – sollozó Sakura._

"_Te quiero mucho... eres lo más preciado para mí... aunque a veces fuera... un fastidio contigo."_

"_Por favor, hermano; aguanta un poco. Shaoran ya viene con ayuda" – rogó la joven de cabellos castaños._

"_En cuanto al mocoso... si él te hace feliz... yo seré feliz, dile... que sólo eran celos de hermano" – admitió el joven de cabellos obscuros, intentando sonreír – "Sakura... llama a Toyomi... estamos saliendo ¿sabes?" – Agregó Touya cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que la sonrisa alcanzaba sus labios._

"_Así que por fin te decidiste ¿ah?" – Exclamó Sakura forzando una sonrisa._

"_Dile lo que pasó... dile que la quiero... y que lamento haber demorado en decirlo..." _

_Sakura asintió suavemente, acariciando la frente ensangrentada de su hermano, y sacando algunos mechones húmedos que habían caído sobre ella._

"_Dile a Yukito" – siguió Touya – "que... que también tenía razón... y que lo voy a extrañar."_

"_Hermano, por favor" – rogó Sakura, abrazándolo y viendo a Touya cerrar nuevamente los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir."_

"_Sakura" – gritó la voz de Shaoran – "la ambulancia viene en camino, también tu papá y Yukito."_

"_Te quiero, Sakura... no permitas que nadie te lastime jamás, cuídate... te quiero mucho... despídeme de papá..." _

"_¡Hermanito, abre los ojos¡Touya, mírame! Papá está por llegar, hermano; tienes que despedirte de él. ¡Hermanoooooo!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _fin del flash back_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Se supone que no debería estar aquí ahora" – exclamó la joven sentándose sobre el césped y alargando la mano hacia la lápida de piedra – "tendría que estar en camino al salón de belleza ¿sabes?" – Agregó Sakura, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que empezaban a brillar en sus ojos – "hoy es el día de mi boda, y soy muy feliz pero... pero se supone que tú estarías aquí conmigo. Deberías estar aquí para hablar con Shaoran, amenazarlo y decirle que si me lástima lo dejarás irreconocible a punta de patadas; papá no llevará esa conversación del mismo modo en que tú lo hubieras hecho.

Sakura se echó sobre el césped, la mejilla pegada a las delgadas hojas, los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas al suelo verde como queriendo abrazar a la persona cuyo cuerpo yacía muchos metros abajo.

"Siempre he extrañado mucho a mamá, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero la verdad es que casi no la recuerdo. Pero a ti te recuerdo, y té extraño" – continuó llorando abiertamente está vez. – "Extraño tu voz, extraño tu risa, incluso extraño que me llames monstruo. Y tengo miedo, miedo porque no hace ocho años que te fuiste, y casi necesito verte en una foto para recordar tu rostro. Casi no recuerdo tu voz" – agregó la joven sollozando fuertemente – "casi no recuerdo tu risa, y es como perderte otra vez, y fue tan difícil perderte la primera vez."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _flash back_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Unas palabras más, y el servicio había concluido. Algunas personas se acercaron a la tumba aún abierta y entre sollozos o lágrimas silenciosas dejaron caer algunas flores sobre la tumba antes de alejarse a paso lento. Sólo un grupo pequeño de personas permaneció en su sitio; cinco de ellos esperando algunos pasos detrás de los otros dos, que se habían acercado a la tumba abierta._

"_Cuida de él, Nadeshiko" – exclamó Fujitaka en un susurró, desviando su rostro surcado de lágrimas, para mirar brevemente la tumba de su esposa, algunos metros más allá – "cuida de mi niño" – agregó una vez más, estallando en sollozos, que ya no podía seguir reprimiendo, y dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el césped – "¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! Es imposible."_

_A su lado, su hija de dieciséis años que sollozaba silenciosamente, dejó caer sobre la tumba abierta, la flor que sujetaba entre sus dedos, para luego arrodillarse al lado de su padre._

"_Ven, papá; vamos a casa" – susurró Sakura, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Fujitaka._

_Una mujer que corto cabello castaño, que hasta ese momento había permanecido junto a las demás personas, acarició brevemente los cabellos de su hija junto a ella y se adelantó hacia las dos figuras arrodilladas. Junto con ella, también se adelantó un muchacho castaño, que lentamente se aproximó a Sakura._

_Sonomi se detuvo junto a Sakura, y apoyó suavemente una mano sobre los cabellos de la joven, que levantó hacia ella su húmedo rostro. Sonomi miró brevemente a Shaoran que se aproximó a la joven._

"_Ven conmigo, Sakura" – exclamó el joven, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica, que lentamente se puso de pie._

_Shaoran pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ambos dieron la vuelta. El joven de dieciséis años empezó a avanzar, mientras Sakura lanzaba una mirada indecisa hacia donde aún se encontraba su padre. Arrodillada junto a su padre vio a Sonomi, que le sonrió brevemente, indicándole que ella se encargaría._

"_Fujitaka" – llamó Sonomi, apoyando una mano en el hombro del inconsolable padre, una vez que el grupo de jóvenes se había encaminado hacia los autos – "debes ser fuerte."_

_Fujitaka levantó la cabeza y giró hacia Sonomi su rostro bañado en lágrimas; y terminando de sentarse sobre el césped, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer a su lado, recostando parte de su peso contra ella, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros._

"_Se ha ido, Sonomi" – sollozó Fujitaka._

"_Lo sé" – susurró la mujer, sosteniendo al sollozante padre. _

"_Era sólo un muchacho" – gimió Fujitaka – "veintidós años; tenía toda su vida por delante. Dios, Sonomi; no voy a superar esto" – agregó volviendo a levantar la mirada hacia la prima de su difunta esposa – "uno no debe enterrar a sus hijos. ¡No lo voy a superar!"_

"_Sí lo harás, Fujitaka" – exclamó Sonomi después de algunos momentos – "piensa que a Touya no le gustaría verte así."_

_Tras estas palabras Fujitaka volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer._

"_Llora, llora, Fujitaka" – exclamó Sonomi rodeándolo con ambos brazos – "llora ahora, porque deberás ser fuerte por Sakura, ella te va a necesitar mucho."_

_Durante algunos momentos permanecieron en la misma posición, hasta que finalmente los sollozos de Fujitaka se calmaron y lentamente se separó de su prima política, secándose las lágrimas con una mano y poniéndose de pie. Sonomi se puso de pie a su vez, y lo observó dar unos pasos hacia uno de los arreglos florales, y sacar una flor, con la cual se acercó nuevamente hasta la tumba abierta._

"_Adiós mi niño" – exclamó en susurró, dejando caer la flor en el agujero – "adiós."_

"_¿Listo para ir a casa?" – Preguntó Sonomi cuando Fujitaka regresó a su lado._

_El hombre castaño asintió lentamente antes de responder._

"_Sí, todo lo listo que jamás estaré."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _fin del flash back_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de estar un tiempo acostada, Sakura se sentó nuevamente, dejando frente a la lápida el ramo de flores que había comprado en la entrada del cementerio.

"Adiós, hermanito; y deséame suerte" – exclamó Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie y emprender el camino hacia su auto.

Cuando al fin alcanzó su vehículo y abrió la puerta, fue recibida por el persistente timbre de tu teléfono celular.

"Aló, Kinomoto habla" – respondió Sakura.

"¿Sakura, dónde rayos estás?" – Preguntó la alarmada voz de su dama de honor – "llegué a tu casa y te habías ido, hace ya diez minutos que deberías estar en el salón de belleza; tenemos poco tiempo y aun tienes que arreglarte y vestirte antes de irnos rumbo al templo. No le dijiste a tu papá que ibas a salir, casi le da ataque cuando le dije que no estabas en el cuarto..."

"Tomoyo, respira" – exclamó Sakura riendo cortamente – "estoy bien, tenía que hacer algo antes de ir al salón de belleza, eso es todo."

"¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que lo tuvieras que hacer el día de tu boda?" – Inquirió la joven con falsa exasperación – "¿Sakura, dónde estás?" – Preguntó Tomoyo con verdadera curiosidad esta vez.

"Tomoyo, nos vemos en el salón de belleza. No estoy demasiado lejos. Voy para allá en este instante, lo juro" – prometió la joven – "nos vemos allí en poco tiempo" – agregó antes de colgar el teléfono, subir a su auto y encaminarse al salón de belleza.

Sakura encendió el auto, y según lo prometido, en poco tiempo se encontró con su dama de honor en el salón de belleza.

"Sakura Kinomoto¿se puede saber que era tan importante para que lo tuvieras que hacer el día de tu boda?" – Volvió a preguntar Tomoyo una vez que tuvo a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas del salón de belleza, con dos personas trabajando en sus uñas, al tiempo que el estilista empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

"Fui a ver a mi hermano" – exclamó Sakura en un susurro.

Tomoyo se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, mientras se maldecía interiormente por haber sacado de nuevo el tema.

"Lo siento, Sakura; no lo sabía" – exclamó finalmente.

"No te preocupes, Tomoyo. Estoy bien, es solo que tenía que hablar con él" – exclamó Sakura encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, lo cual le valió una ligera reprimenda por parte del estilista – "voy a extrañar tenerlo a mi lado este día. Siempre creí que sería él quien hablaría con Shaoran, y quien lo amenazaría con la muerte si se atrevía a lastimarme" – continuó Sakura, riendo ligeramente al imaginarse la escena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, tratando de recoger su corto cabello en algo parecido a una cola de caballo. El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió la difícil tarea, que finalmente fue abandonada con un suave bufido de enojo.

"_Pase, está abierto" – exclamó Sakura, dándose por vencida y colocándose un par de ganchos para retirar el cabello de su cara._

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una persona que permaneció de pie junto a la entrada. Sakura volteó para ver a su inesperado visitante, y se llevó una mano a la boca, no pudiendo reprimir una exclamación de asombro. La joven señora Li se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos vacilantes hacia la figura en la entrada._

"_Eres tú" – exclamó Sakura, sonriendo y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. _

_Frente a ella, sonriéndole tiernamente se encontraba la figura alta y esbelta de su hermano, algunos mechones de cabello negro caían sobre su frente. Sakura bajó las manos que cubrían su amplia sonrisa y con dos pasos desapareció la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. _

"_En serio eres tú" – repitió, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Después de algunos momentos se separó un poco de él y levanto su cabeza hacia el rostro de su hermano, el cual lucía exactamente igual. _

_Frente a ella, y sonriéndole estaba su hermano, tal y como lucía días antes de su trágico accidente, cuando se habían encontrado para ir al cine._

"_Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo."_

"_No podía dejar te olvidaras de mí¿no es cierto, monstruo?" – Preguntó él, sonriendo._

"_¡Hey, yo no soy ningún monstruo!" – Se quejó Sakura, riendo._

_Y entonces Touya rió también, volviendo a abrazarla, y besando sus cabellos._

"_No me vas a perder, Sakura; no mientras recuerdes que yo siempre estoy contigo. Pero si algún día sientes que necesitas escucharme o verme. Si en realidad lo necesitas, entonces yo volveré a visitarte, exactamente igual que ahora. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura abrió los ojos en la creciente claridad de su habitación, y sentándose contra la cabecera permitió que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Sakura¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Shaoran despertando también, y lanzando una mirada soñolienta hacia su esposa.

"Lo vi, Shaoran" – exclamó Sakura, girando hacia su esposo, su rostro sonriente surcados de lágrimas, y riendo alegre antes de volver a repetir – "vino a verme en mis sueños."

Shaoran se sentó y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, miró a su esposa con curiosidad.

"Lo recuerdo tan claramente ahora; su vos, su rostro, sus gestos, su risa" – prosiguió Sakura, apoyándose contra Shaoran – "lo recuerdo tal y como si lo acabara de ver ayer. Él me escuchó Shaoran, me escuchó."

**&&&&&&**

FIN 

**&&&&&&**

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Si encuentran algún error que haya escapado a mi última edición porfis avisen, soy humana, y si siempre es posible que se me escapen uno, dos... 30 errores, jeje todo es posible. Ah sí, otra cosita, una persona me llamó la atención una vez por no poner a Yukito en el entierro cuando es tan amigo de Touya, pues para algún otro fan de Yuki, sí está ahí, es una de las cinco personas esperando en el cementerio al final de la ceremonia, lamento no haberlo mencionado especificamente, pero ya saben, estaba ahí, y lloraba a mares._

_Ahora sí, bye y besitos gente. Recuerden dejar review aunque sea para decirme que soy una maníaca que gusta de lastimar a sus personajes favoritos... no me ofenderé... ya hace mucho que lo sé._

_Lorien Lupin_


End file.
